Timeleapt Episode 05: Who's Controlling Kobo? The Advanced Necrovir Take Over!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Time, it's a complicated little thing. The tick, the tock, the ringing, it makes it very simple sounding, but time moves at different paces, like a jogger may start to sprint. Time also plays certain importance in a place that's called the Timeless Zone. Remember that name, now, it's important, and it will come up later. The Timeless Zone runs along the real world, and eventually both worlds will be alligned with each other, so that they connect, this happens once a year, but there's no way to determine it other than a small group of people that can switch between the zones, a group of children named the Timeleapt. Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" Who's Controlling Kobo? The Advanced Necrovir Take Over! "Hey, Dad. It's me, Takeshi. It's been a while since we talked, I should come here more often... S-Sorry I look so tattered, I was out with my friends. Oh! I made some new friends, by the way, there's Trevor and Fujiwara, Trevor's from America, he's quite loud and obnoxious, but he compensates with a big heart and a carefree attitude. Fujiwara is basically the opposite, he's really open and sincere. ...I wish you could have gotten to meet them, Dad. Life's still been really had without you, but I've decided that I want to follow in your footsteps and be a doctor! I know it's really hard to become one, but if I have the knowledge of a miracle worker of you, then..." Takeshi sighed again, "You were really amazing, Dad, but the rest of us are going to be amazing, too! Mom's doing great at work, albeit busy, so naturally that leaves me with Yuki, Some people may think that I'm not too fond of him, but he's more than the best little brother I could have asked for. All I want to be is a doctor, the others have so much things going on for them that I often get lost in my own mediocrity. Luckily though, I still have Yeo and Kobo, I guess they compensate for what I don't have." He looked at the grave, and smiled. "Though, things aren't too bad for me, I guess. I have a few dreams... Maybe a few too many, but it's just like you said to me when I was little, dreams never end, they only get stored in a special place in your heart for later... We should really talk more, shouldn't we? It's nearly the end of the semester, so I'll have more time to check up on you, hopefully, unless my friends have plans, I guess. On that note..." He got up, brushing his knees and stretching. "...I'll see you some other time. Mom's probably gonna get mad at me for being late to dinner... She'll probably have my head. I know she'd have yours. Anyway, gotta go, love you, bye!" Takeshi walked away, feeling pride, but a stroke of sorrow. As he walked off, he thought to himself, 'Things have been crazy in Fukuoka, haven't they? I wonder if anywhere else in the world is experiencing this. Maybe thats how Trevor got his stone.' The sun was setting steadily, it's rays glowing the streets a pale yellow as it lay itself down. 'I shouldn't think too much into it...' 'It does feel weird though... If the case of a select few, all over the world, being given these stones, is true... Then... Fujiwara, Yeo and myself, why are so many people from Fukuoka being given these stones?' ---- It was at school, not too long later after the battle with the bugs, that Takeshi got the chance to speak with Yeo about his thoughts. Yeo simply looked at him for a moment, then looked forward to the blackboard, "You and me both." "Really?" "Mm. Maybe we could investigate it. O-Or something." "Yeah, we could always ask Trevor something along the lines of when he got his stone... To be honest with you, I'm just worried about Kobo." "Kobo?" "Y-You know... Six feet tall, bulky, loud..." "I know who Kobo-Dongsaeng is, idiot. I'm just... curious. What's with you and Kobo?" "Well, he doesn't have a stone, and I guess I just want to look out for him." "Look out for him? Hmmm...." "Wha, what is it?" "I think you might have a thing for Kobo-Dongsaeng, Takeshi-Oppa. It's written in the stars!" "I do not!! Just because you have Affection doesn't mean you can rule in your crazy fantasy pairings..." "Fine, fine... Hey, speaking of, where is Kobo?" "Kobo? I haven't seen him today..." As Takeshi ended his sentence, it was jinxed by Kobo slowly walking into the classroom late, not saying a word as he did, his face looked... vacant, expressionless. Takeshi smiled, he hadn't talked to Kobo all weekend! "Good morning, Kobo!" "..." No response... Maybe Takeshi just needed to project himself a little. "G-Good morning, Kobo!!" The teacher turned to him, as if acting completely on an animal's instinct. "Koizumi-Kun! No yelling in my classroom. Am I clear?" "Y-Yes sir." Other members of the class laughed at Takeshi's defeatist response. While Kobo would usually laugh and taunt Takeshi for not being smart, he simply gazed at Takeshi, and then back to the front of the classroom. Takeshi sighed, and placed his hands on his forearms, sleeves rolled up to the elbows as usual. Occasionally, he looked at Kobo, to the same result as before, it was as if he was concentrating on something heavily. And that was all Takeshi got that lesson. Basically, the same happened for the rest of the day, Takeshi and Yeo would try to interact with Kobo, but he would simply ignore them, in an almost robotic fashion. ---- Takeshi started walking home with Yeo, "I can't believe Kobo, what's up with him?" "I dunno, maybe he's just sick or something." Yeo sighed, knowing that she was wrong. "I-I suppose. We should try talking to him again..." "He'd be walking home too, so we could catch up to him and try to be a bit more open." "That sounds like a decent plan..." "Decent?!" Yeo seemed a bit on the edge from that. "...Perfect. That sounds like a perfect, foolproof plan, Yeo." Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, Trevor came from the other side of the street to greet Takeshi and Yeo. "Eey!! If it isn't T-K and YoYo!" Yeo sighed, "...Hi, Trevor." "So, I've been thinking, now that we have a team, we should have a team name." Takeshi furrowed his brows, "A team name..?" "How about; 'The Stoners'!" "...Yeah. No." "Or maybe..." "Can we decide on this later possibly? We're kind of in the middle of something." "In the middle of something?" "Well, it's about Kobo. He's been acting a but funny lately; like, he's been ignoring us all day at school, it's as if he's drawn completely blank. Wh-Whatever, it's beyond me why I'm letting you in on this." By this point, Yeo had already started walking towards Kobo, and Takeshi had followed, Trevor simply let out a sigh, and followed them slowly. Takeshi approached Kobo, a smile curling up on his face slightly, "Hi, Kobo. Are you alright?" "...." "It's okay, you can speak... I-It's me, Takeshi, have you forgotten?" "...Ta...ke...shi..." "Hm?" This was becoming way too off... "Takeshi...!" "Y-Yeah, that's me..." "Nnngh!!" Suddenly, Kobo started to grab his own head and kneel as if in pain. "Kobo, what's going on with you!?" Takeshi stepped back a little, the results were becoming destructive. Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... ---- "It's just not fair... Why don't I get a stone? Do they hate me?" Kobo was walking in the deep, dark night, it was cold, and dirty, just like he had felt at the time. It was when a shadowy figure came out and reached it's hand out to him. "I can help you get a stone, a Celestial Time Stone, is that correct?" "H-Huh?" "I'll just need you to cooperate with me, will that be a little too much trouble for you, young man?" The black life-form looked all too similar to Kobo, reaching out it's arm with a smile, almost a poker face. "T-T..." "Hm? Is something the matter?" "N-No... Uh... Where are these stones?" "Just follow me~!" Kobo, looking at the other's face, could only see trust in it, howeverr, if the face were to have belonged to someone else, maybe he wouldn't have so much. Shaking that feeling off, Kobo grabbed the other by the hand and was pulled up. "A-Alright, let's go!" Up Next Takeshi: Aw man, I was just getting into it! What's gonna happen next? Fujiwara: I dunno, I wasn't even in this episode. Takeshi: Then what are you doing here!? Fujiwara: I'm going to be your referee tonight! Fujiwara: '''Up Next: Takeshi Vs. Kobo! The Fight Between Best Friends! Takeshi: Wait a second, that doesn't sound right. So you do ''know what's happening!? Fujiwara: Aaaaaaaand Go! Takeshi: No, wait! I can't face off against someone as big and strong as he is!! WAIT! 3K's notes Woah, kind of a short episode, but I did a thing after the credits to keep you company. I have a really simple question for you, ''Since we're halfway through the first Story Arc, what do you think of the arc so far? What do you think will happen after this story arc? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt